KH: Another Cinderella Story
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: A one-shot based-on Story to Cinderella. And, a fic for The Silver Magician of Chaos. VanitasxOC.


A/N: A one-shot for The Silver Magician of Chaos! Hope you like it! And my first based on fic! and I kinda mix up some words and lines at the song. So, the song doesn't belongs to me!

Iris Rose © The Silver Magician of Chaos

Hikari © me

Kingdom Hearts characters © Square Enix

And I don't own the plot! It's based on the Disney Movie: Cinderella 1950

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, in a far away land, a tiny Kingdom was living peacefully. There was once a happy family who live wealthy and also peacefully. The beautiful daughters of Terra is named, Iris and Hikari. Sadly due to a sickness, Hikari died like their mother. Iris and Terra was heartbroken for a long time.<p>

Terra didn't want to see his one and only daughter sad all the time. He bring another wife with her two daughters for Iris to play with. The stepmother has light blonde hair while the stepsisters has gray-ish hair and brown hair.

Iris also has her Dog, Axel. and her horse, Leon. One day Terra, Iris, Axel, and Leon was at the fountain in front of their yard. Unknown to them, their stepmother and stepsisters was watching closely.

She was planning something evil for Iris and Terra. The night came and Terra died from food poisoning. Iris's Heart was now shattered to many pieces. Her stepmother was jealous because of Iris's beauty.

Years has passed, Iris was abused, humiliated, and her family wealth was in the hands of her evil stepmother and stepsisters. And now, Iris believes that her dreams will come true someday. She waited while being treated as a maid from her evil step-family.

2 blur birds open up the curtains from Iris's window. The two birds chirp happily to wake up Iris. She slowly wake up and stretch her arms. The mice also started to wake up.

" Good morning." Iris said.

" G'morning!" They all chirp.

_A dream is a wish your mind makes, _

_When you're fast asleep, _

_In dreams your wishes came true, _

_Whatever you wish for, you get it_

Paine flew to Iris. She let Paine to her finger and the mice and birds surround her for her beautiful voice.

_Have faith in your dreams, _

_Your dream will come smiling through, _

_No matter how your heart is grieving, _

_If you keep on believing,_

Iris let Paine down, Kairi and Sora was humming with her voice. Xion and Namine were dancing with each other while Riku was listening carefully. Roxas and Ventus was yawning lazily. Their heads perk up as they heard Iris singing.

_The dream that you wish will come true. _

_A dream is a wish your mind makes, _

_When youre feeling small, _

_Alone, In the night you whisper,_

Iris went up from her bed and dance around the room. She love to sing and dance. Just like her mother and sister. The mice also followed Iris.

_Thinking no one can hear you at all. _

_You wake with the morning sunlight, _

_To find fortune that is smiling on you, _

_Don't let your heart be filled with darkness,_

Iris fluff her pillow and placed it down, then she make her bed tidy and clean. She twirl around to her bathroom or just a cover. The mice that are girls, told the mice that are boys to get out while they and the female birds prepared for Iris's clothes and bath.

_For all you know tomorrow, _

_The dream that you wish will come true. _

_A dream is a wish your mind makes, _

_A dream is a wish your heart makes,_

The female birds, Paine, Aqua, and Olette grab the wet sponge. They squish the sponge and let the water out for Iris to take a shower.

_You Wake with the morning sunlight, _

_To find fortune that is smiling on you, _

_Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow, _

_For all you know tomorrow, _

Kairi and Namine was dusting off and sewing Iris's clothes while Aerith was polishing her shoes and Tifa was getting her bow.

_The dream that you wish will come true. _

_No matter how your heart is grieving _

_If you keep on believing _

_The dream that you wish will come true _

Iris change her clothes and tied her long wavy dark brown hair in a neat bun. She smiled at her mice and birds friends. She walk down from the tower and into the mansion. Iris opens up the big curtains and reach the handle. The door open a little and a light yellow cat was sleeping.

" Vexen. Come here." Iris said.

Vexen stretch his arms and legs. Vexen the cat is the evil cat of Lady Larxene. Vexen didn't obey Iris but, he went back to sleep.

" Vexen! Come over here right now!" Iris stomp her foot quietly and trying not to wake up Lady Larxene. Vexen stretch his arms lazily and walk slowly out of Lady Larxene's room. He was slow so, Iris shut the door and Vexen got hit on the bottom.

Iris put her hand on her hip and went down the stair along with Vexen. She arrived at the kitchen where, Axel was sleeping on the rug. She smiled and grab a bowl of milk and water for Vexen and Axel.

" Axel, wake up." Iris said as she rub Axel's tummy. Axel quickly woke up and lick Iris's face. "Alright, alright Axel calm down." Iris giggled and let a bowl of water down.

She fired up the teapot and cooked the morning soup for Lady Larxene, Yuna, and Rikku. Sora and Riku was helping Iris cooked breakfast while she was feeding the chickens. Sora came down from the pot and went to the table to prepared the tea cups. Three bells was heard.

" Iris!" The three voices yelled.

"Coming!" Iris shout back. She placed a tray of soup, teacup, and a teapot. She filled the teapot with hot water. Sora was helping her with the tea cups when all of the sudden, Vexen jump at him. Sora was covered by one of the tea cup. Vexen was confused.

Iris came back and grab the tray of breakfast. She place one on her right hand, one on her left, and one on her head. Vexen quietly follow Iris up the stairs. He saw Sora in the right hand but, Iris drop her shoe. So, she did a switch and Vexen grab the wrong one.

Iris went up to the first room. "It's about time!" a high pitch voice scream. "And take my laundry away!" she yelled.

" Yes, Rikku." Iris said with a sigh. She slam the door and Vexen got hit on the face.

Iris went to the second room. "You're late!" another high pitch voice scream. "Get those laundry out of here!" She scream.

" Yes, Yuna." Iris sigh. She slam the door again on Vexen's face.

Lastly, Iris went to the third door. "You are late dear." A low woman's voice said calmly. "And take those laundry out." She said.

" Yes, Lady Larxene." Iris said.

She had her hands full of laundry. She went down the stairs but, Yuna scream. Vexen waited in front of her room and Sora pop out of the door. Vexen grab Sora and hide him under his paw. Iris came back running up stairs.

" You! You did this on purpose!" Yuna yelled and point a finger to her.

" Mother! Mother! Mother!" Yuna kept on yelling until she was at her mother's room. "Mother! Iris put an ugly mouse in my teacup!" Yuna yelled.

" You're in big trouble this time!" Rikku also ran to her mother's room.

Iris tap her foot. She was in front of Vexen. "A mouse? C'mon Vexen, give me the mouse." Iris said calmly and trying not to kill him.

Vexen shook his head. But, Iris stomp on Vexen's tail. Sora came running to Iris. She placed Sora in her pocket. Vexen hissed and ran off to somewhere. Yuna and Rikku walk out of Lady Larxene's room. Both with arrogant face. They throw their faces away from Iris.

" Iris! Come here dear!" Lady Larxene shouted.

Iris took a deep breath and walk inside Lady Larxene's room. "Yes, My Lady." Iris bowed.

" You are going to clean this house from top to bottom you got it!" Lady Larxene shouted.

Iris nodded. She walk down the stairs and started to clean the first floor. But, she was done with the help of Axel, Sora, Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Kairi, Namine, Xion, and all the other little animals that come to help her. Iris hum a song while sweeping the floor.

There was a knock at the door. Iris stop what she was doing and open the door. She saw the Duke from the castle holding an invitation. He had spickey black hair and blue eyes. The Duke ahem and Iris perk an eyebrow.

" Dear, maiden.

The king has invite the whole maiden in this kingdom for Prince Vanitas to pick a bride. All maiden are invited."

He said as he bowed and handed Iris the invitation. The man walk away, leaving a confused Iris. She walk up the stairs while looking excited.

Inside Lady Larxene's room, Yuna and Rikku was practicing their singing while Lady Larxene was playing the piano. By accident, Yuna knock over her flute to Rikku's chin. Rikku grab her flute and knock Yuna's head with it. The girls began to fight as their mother tries to calm them down.

There was a knock, Lady Larxene press the piano aggressively, "What is it Iris!" She yelled.

Iris walks in with the invitation, "The Duke has a letter for us." She said.

Rikku rip the letter out of her hand and Yuna rip it out of her hand. Lady Larxene pull the letter and read it out loud to the girls, "The King wants the Prince to be married and he has to pick one girl from the ball tonight! All maiden are invited!" Lady Larxene finished.

Yuna and Rikku started to dance around. Iris's face lighten up, "So that means, I can go!" Iris exclaims happily.

" Hah!" Both Yuna and Rikku snorted. "You? Go to the ball? As if!"

" Care to dance with me, Prince Vanitas?" Yuna mock.

" Oh sure, I would love to dance with you and your broom!" Rikku also mock.

Iris glared at the two. She frown and said, "But, if I finished today's chores. Then I'll go to the ball with you." She stated.

Lady Larxene, Yuna, and Rikku look at each other. "Very well."

Iris's face brighten and walk out of Lady Larxene's room. Sora and Riku heard everything. So, they gather up their friends and started to work a plan. The mice and birds were gather at Iris's room.

" We have to help Iris!" Sora yelled.

" I know! She deserves to dance with the prince." Kairi said dreamily.

Riku cross his arms. He smirked and said, "I know what to do." He monotone everyone to come closer. He started to explain what he was going to do. They all nodded to each other and started to do Riku's plans.

Kairi, Namine, and Xion grab a white and pink silk fabric. Sora and Riku went searching for a white lace. Demyx and Paine also went searching for a pink sewing kit. And the rest were trying to get the pearls from the stepsisters room.

They knew that Iris wasn't going to the ball with the evil stepsisters. So, the mice and birds were trying to make her a beautiful ball gown for the ball.

Kairi began to cut and sew the fabric to each other. Namine started to make bows while Xion were trying to sew the laces. Aqua help her with the laces. Sora and Riku were helping the girls with the cutting and placing the items to where they belong. The mice and birds work for a good 3 hours to make a dress. They all pitch in for Iris.

Finally, the dress was finished. It was made from silk, pearls, and laces. the mice cheered and the birds began to chirp. It was ready for Iris to wear. Just in time, Iris came in.

" Surprise!" They all yelled.

Iris was totally taken back. She was gasping and smiling at the same time. "Oh my! Did you guys made this for me?" Iris asked.

They all nodded happily. "Go on and try it!" Kairi shouted.

Iris was now in a white dress with pink roses on the tip. It also has a big bow on the back, a pink rose pin on the middle, a pink sash, and a blue pearl necklace. She twirl around with a smile across her face. She hug all of her mice and bird friends.

" Oh Thank you! Thank you! now, I can go to the ball!" Iris exclaims happily.

She ran down to the main hall. "Wait! I'm ready!" She shouted to her evil step-family.

Yuna, Rikku, and Lady Larxene stared at her with faces full of shock. The jealously in their hearts began to rise. Yuna and Rikku ran to Iris. They began to rip and tore Iris's dress.

" Stop!" Iris finally yelled.

" Look at you. Still as ugly as ever!" Yuna yelled as she snorted and laugh.

" And this is my Necklace!" Rikku rip off of the blue pearl necklace.

" Let's go girls!" Lady Larxene fan herself. The evil step-family left poor beautiful Iris alone at the house.

Iris cried. Sora and the others look at the empty space. They wanted to teach the evil step-family a lesson. Before Sora and the others could go and comfort Iris. She was gone. Sora and the others followed her to the back garden.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris cried. There was a light surrounding her. Iris look up and saw a person who she lost many years ago. She smiled at Iris. Iris quickly hug the girl. The girl only laugh and hug her back.

" Hikari! It's been so long!" Iris shouted as she cried on Hikari's shoulder.

" Iris, it's been awhile too. So, what's the matter?" Hikari asked.

Iris wiped the tears away. "My friends just made me the most beautiful dress. But now, look at me… I'm a mess." Iris answered.

" Iris. I'm your Fairy Godsister. I would never let you go to the ball with these outfit." Hikari smiled. She look around and found a pumpkin, a dog, a horse, and a few mice.

A light was surrounding Hikari's hand. A key looking sword narrowed it to the pumpkin and turn it into a carriage. she narrowed it again to the dog, and horse. The animals turn to a white horse well, except the horse because it is a horse. Hikari narrowed her keyblade for the last time to the mouse. It turn Sora and Riku into a fine young man wearing white.

She tap her finger on her chin and circle Iris, Hikari smiled. "Twilighty-Twilighto-Heart!" she shouted as she shot a light to Iris.

Iris was now in a new dress. It fit her perfectly. She was wearing a strapless red, pink, and red silk dress, the first layer is white with 3 red roses on the tip, the pink layer was longer then the white layer; it has white laces on the tip, a red sash, a white pearl necklace, long white gloves, and glass slippers.

" Wow…" Iris said in amazed.

" Now, remember Iris. The magic will ware off if the clock strike midnight." Hikari warm as she disappears.

Iris nodded. Sora, Riku, and herself went to the castle.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Vanitas was bored to death. He tried to dance with Yuna but she was too noisy. He also tried to dance with Rikku but, she was to aggressive. Vanitas sigh and look around. There was a fair maiden at the castle doors. Vanitas could only stare at her. He was amazed by everything about the girl. She has long wavy dark brown hair with sapphire blue eyes.

Vanitas quickly approach the girl. He bowed and the girl bowed back, "Can I have this dance?" Vanitas asked as he kissed her hand.

" You may." She said.

The two began to dance. The King, Xehanort and The Duke, Zack lean forward to see Vanitas dancing with a maiden. He look happy dancing with her. Xehanort look at Zack.

" I think there's going to be a weeding soon." He said.

The Duke nodded.

Vanitas and the mysterious girl dance threw the whole night, "Might I say… you're a pretty good dancer." He praise.

" Thank you." The girl said with a smile.

They both continue to waltz as the evil step-family watch them carefully. Lady Larxene began to suspect the mysterious girl while Yuna and Rikku kept on mocking her.

The clock stroke midnight. The mysterious girl panicked. She ran off to the stairs. Vanitas chased her. "Wait!" he shouted.

" Please wait!" Vanitas yelled again.

The mysterious girl drop her glass slipper. Vanitas pick it up. "I'll find you." Vanitas mumble as he grip on the glass slipper.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Iris panted heavily. She arrived at home just in time. Her clothes came back to normal. She just realize that her left slipper was still on her. Iris smiled and stared at the glass slipper. Unnoticed to her, Lady Larxene was watching her holding the glass slipper. She smile evilly. She lock Iris's room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning, a horn was heard from the front door of Iris's house. Iris quickly woke up and saw a carriage threw the window. She smiled and grab her other glass slipper. She tired to open the door but it wont budge. Iris started to bang the door.

She was tired. Sora and the others were also trying to help her out of the door. A vein pop on to Iris's forehead. She kick the door open. Sora's and the others eyes widened in shock.

" Please wait!" Iris shouted from the second floor.

The duke turn around and saw Iris walking down the stairs. Zack turn to Lady Larxene. He gave a glare. "Can I try on the glass slipper?" Iris asked.

" Of course. All maiden have to try the glass slipper on." Zack said with a smile.

When he was walking to Iris. He was tripped by Lady Larxene. The glass slipper break into many pieces of glass. Iris and Zack gasp. Then Iris smiled, she reach threw her pocket and gave another glass slipper to the Duke.

" That's alright. I've got another one." Iris stated calmly with a warm smile.

Lady Larxene, Yuna, and Rikku was shock that Iris has another glass slipper. Zack's face quickly lighten up. He let Iris tried the glass slipper and it fit her. The duke let Iris go the castle with him to meet the prince.

Vanitas was waiting in front of the gate. He saw Zack was back with a beautiful young woman with long wavy dark brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. Vanitas ran to the girl and hug her. the girl hug him back.

" So? Can I have a name?" Vanitas asked.

" It's Iris. Iris Rose." Iris said.

" Well, Iris Rose. Would you marry me?" Vanitas asked.

Iris was taken back but instead of answer. She kissed him as the answer. Vanitas kissed her back. In a distance, Hikari was watching the two. She smiled and disappeared in light. One last time, Hikari used magic to make sparkles, flower peddles, and glitters on top of Vanitas and Iris. They both smiled to each other and kissed again.

As for Lady Larxene, Yuna, and Rikku. They finally went broke. Yuna and Rikku became a maid just like Iris. Now, they're treated like her too because they're out of munny. Lady Larxene has to work also, as the keeper of the pigs for her neighbors.

And for Vanitas and Iris, they got married the very next day. Vanitas and Iris, have a lot of munny to help the poor. They were the most loved person in the whole kingdom. The two married couple lived happily ever after.

~The End~

* * *

><p>AN: Done…. And thanks again to The Silver Magician of Chaos!

R&R Please!


End file.
